


A Merry Masquerade

by shell_senji



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Complete, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kagome/Sesshomaru BFFs, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Shot, Romance, kog/kag, kougome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_senji/pseuds/shell_senji
Summary: Modern-day AU. Kagome gets roped into attending the annual Taisho Corporation Christmas party, which this year is a masquerade ball. Will one of the party guests help heal her broken heart? KogKag. [one-shot]





	A Merry Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story takes place in a modern-day AU, set in some unspecified US city. Yokai and other supernatural beings exist, but they remain hidden from most humans—masquerading, if you will, as human through various forms of magic/abilities. There is no shikon no tama or time travel, so Kagome isn't the reincarnation of Kikyō and there's no quest to find shards of the sacred jewel, etc. She does have some innate powers, but it's pretty much limited to being able to see past an illusion to a yokai's true self. Her grandfather claims it's because she's descended from some powerful priestess of legend…because of course he does. ;-)
> 
> Dedicated to miss-zei, aka Zeiyuu, who helped inspire this story with her gorgeous Kōga/Kagome art. Also, this story is partly the self-indulgent result of what happens when "Masquerade" from Phantom of the Opera gets stuck in your head for too many days in a row…

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…_  
_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

* * *

 

Kagome stared out the window of the taxi as it drew closer to the hotel—because _of course_ Sesshōmaru had reserved the entire hotel. She fidgeted, brushing her fingertips over the mask that adorned her face. How on earth had he gotten her to agree to come?

_Oh. Right._

* * *

 

**_One week ago_ **

"I already told you—I'm not going!" Kagome tossed her head and crossed her arms, refusing to look at the infuriating person who wouldn't take no for an answer.

Claw-tipped fingers curled around her jaw and nudged her face back around, forcing her to make eye contact with the amber-eyed man who sighed at the scowl she gave him. "And when has this Sesshōmaru ever taken no for an answer?" he asked, echoing her own thoughts.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Never…" When he gave her a smug grin, she stuck her tongue out. "However, Mister Taisho, when have I ever cared about that and _not_ told you no?"

"Rin wants you to be there," Sesshōmaru said simply, knowing full well of her weakness for his adopted seventeen-year-old daughter.

"And Rin will survive if I'm not." She knew she was being foolish—the annual Taisho Corporation holiday party was _the_ seasonal event—and it was also by invitation only. To be invited, by Sesshōmaru himself, in person no less, was a huge honor. Of course, as one of Sesshōmaru's closest friends, she'd been a fixture at said party since they'd become unlikely friends. And, oh, how unlikely it had been—Kagome had _hated_ him initially.

The two had met seven years prior, when Sesshōmaru started the process to adopt a little girl. Rin. Kagome, a fresh out of grad school social worker, had been assigned to the case, and to everyone's surprise, she'd done everything in her power to prevent him from adopting Rin, citing that it was nothing more than a publicity stunt to garner sympathy for the notoriously cold multinational conglomerate owner. Which was _exactly_ what it had been—Sesshōmaru couldn't have cared less about Rin or any other child for that matter, but he'd been advised to do something to improve his reputation, and what better way than to adopt some poor, unfortunate soul—his words, not Kagome's.

At first, Sesshōmaru disregarded Kagome as merely a small obstacle along the path of getting what he wanted. And, since too often if you throw enough money at a problem it goes away, he did get to adopt Rin—approved by Kagome's superiors despite her consistent efforts to oppose him. What had intrigued him was that he'd offered money to Kagome first.

She'd turned it down. Vehemently. It was one of the few times he'd had someone resist the siren song of cash.

So then he'd tried his other standby, a tried-and-true method for a bachelor as unnaturally handsome as he was. Seduction.

Again, Kagome had shocked him by rejecting him without a second thought. It had been the _only_ time a woman had ever told him no.

After he'd adopted Rin, Kagome made routine visits to check on the child, telling him in no uncertain terms that if she got the faintest whiff of any mistreatment, she'd yank Rin out of there so fast his head would spin. She had also told him, on one such visit, that his wealth didn't intimidate her, nor did his claws for that matter. Sesshōmaru had been both amused and impressed—he'd sensed she had some small spiritual power, but hadn't been able to tell if _she_ was aware. Evidently she was, yet she remained unafraid of him. Curious about the strangely tenacious young woman, he'd allowed her visits to continue, unimpeded.

It had also been Kagome who'd noticed when Rin was unwell, and she had also pointed out, to his annoyance, that sometime in the six months since he'd adopted her, he'd grown to care for the ever-cheerful child, a fact that had been reinforced by Sesshōmaru's refusal to leave her hospital bedside for the duration of her illness. Kagome had made a point to visit daily.

And so, from that unlikely beginning evolved a tentative cease-fire, one that edged ever closer to friendship as the days went by. Perhaps it was because Kagome—as she put it—gave zero fucks about Sesshōmaru's wealth and social status, which Sesshōmaru had found incredibly refreshing given the incessant amount of ass-kissing most people subjected him to.

What ultimately cemented their friendship was as equally arbitrary as the rest of their relationship. Mid-December, roughly ten months after Sesshōmaru had adopted ten-year-old Rin, Kagome paid an unannounced visit as she was wont to do. From the front door, she could hear the sound of the TV in the background, and as she brushed past the irascible Jaken to stride down the hallway, having long since learned the layout of the mansion, she heard, "Oh, Christmas isn't just a day. It's a frame of mind," **(1)** and stumbled a bit over her own feet in disbelief.

_No way…_ There was no way Sesshōmaru was watching her favorite Christmas movie.

Yet when she entered the den, that was precisely what she found—both Sesshōmaru and Rin watching _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ , the black-and-white 1947 version. He'd paused the movie and arched an eyebrow at her dumbfounded expression.

"Expecting something less appropriate for a child, Miss Higurashi? Or are you perhaps surprised to find that this Sesshōmaru enjoys a quality film from time to time?"

Unable to conjure up a snappy comeback, she merely mumbled, "Both…" and received a slow smirk in response. Then he'd waved his hand at the empty recliner near him, as Rin was sprawled out on the sofa, inviting her to join them.

When she'd sat, perched awkwardly in the plush chair, Sesshōmaru had taken one look at her and sighed deeply. With speed available only to those of the supernatural variety, he'd reached over and yanked the lever, reclining the chair and eliciting a squeak from Kagome. Ignoring her surprise and Rin's resulting giggles, he handed her a bowl of popcorn. "There is no point in being uncomfortable, Miss Higurashi. And I do hope you're not one of those who feels the need to make idle chit-chat during a film." When she shook her head, he said, "Excellent," and pressed play.

Somehow, after the movie was over, Kagome and Sesshōmaru discovered a mutual love of "old" movies—a term Sesshōmaru had objected to, much to Kagome's amusement. She joined them a few nights later for the original _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and a couple days after that, she and Sesshōmaru, sans Rin, watched _The Bishop's Wife._

It became something of a tradition, one that continued even after the holidays were over, with non-holiday movies, and before long, the erstwhile icy and unapproachable dog demon had both a best friend and daughter, both of whom he loved dearly. Perhaps even more than his own kin.

One Christmas later, when Kagome was twenty-four, she'd headed to the Taisho mansion for what would become their annual _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ viewing with a heavy heart, though she'd been determined to keep her grief hidden. However, she'd underestimated the emotional impact the film always had on her, and when Kris Kringle protested, "Now wait a minute, Susie. Just because every child can't get his wish that doesn't mean there isn't a Santa Claus," Kagome had choked back a sob. She'd felt Sesshōmaru's eyes on her, but he'd said nothing until it was over and Rin had gone to bed. A soft command of "Tell me what happened" broke down her walls, and the tears had flowed freely.

It was the night she had learned her childhood best friend and first love, Kōga, was dead. And wish as she might, no Santa Claus or miracle was going to make it untrue.

* * *

 

Kagome shook herself out of the memories. There was no use dwelling on the past. He was gone, and she'd never stop loving him, but she'd moved on with her life. _Sort of…_

Unfortunately, a year or so after the news of Kōga's death, "moving on" meant Kagome had started dating Sesshōmaru's half-brother, Inuyasha. Who was at the heart of her reluctance to attend the Christmas party this year.

Sesshōmaru spoke quietly, "This is because of my idiot half-brother, isn't it? Kagome…you've been broken up for more than a year now."

Her jaw clenched. "Yes, I've very aware of that fact, thank you. May I also remind you that it was at last year's holiday party that I found Inuyasha balls-deep in that whore cousin of mine?"

Though she and Inuyasha had already broken up a few weeks before, and Inuyasha had attempted to blame an overindulgence of alcohol and the eerie resemblance Kikyō bore to her cousin Kagome, he eventually confessed that he'd been seeing her for several weeks leading up to the holiday party incident. He hadn't cheated on her…not _really_ , he'd insisted. This confession earned him first a stinging slap to the face from Kagome and later, unbeknownst to Kagome, two black eyes and a broken nose from his brother, which Sesshōmaru had considered letting him off easy. Then the following day, he'd gotten hot coffee poured over his head by her furious best friend, Sango.

Sesshōmaru let out an exasperated sigh. "Kagome. Listen to me. Yes, Inuyasha will be at the party, though Kikyō will not, as apparently she's broken up with him for some singer named Bankotsu?" He shrugged, clearly indifferent to the goings-on of Kagome's cousin. "And also, your friend Sango and her fiancé, Miroku, will—"

Kagome perked up. "You invited them? Really?"

" _Hn._ Yes, I did, though I must admit I'm dreading the inevitable lawsuits likely to result from inviting that deviant." He paused. "It would hardly be fair for you not to attend when I invited them for _you_."

Sesshōmaru didn't dislike Sango, but he tolerated Miroku. At best. On his good days. "And Shippō?" Kagome asked, knowing the teenaged kitsune she'd convinced him to foster would want to attend, if for no other reason than to try to pull pranks on some of the guests.

A small smile appeared on Sesshōmaru's face. "Do you even need to ask? Rin would never forgive me if I did not permit him to come. She's already been going on and on about the costumes the two of them can wear."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Costumes? Why would she and Shippō need costumes?"

The small smile grew to a full-blown devious smirk. "Because…the annual Christmas party this year is going to be a masquerade ball."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?" Then she narrowed her eyes at him and fisted her hands on her hips. "You ass. You _knew_ I'd have a hard time resisting that!"

He snorted. "Perhaps. But also…" His expression softened slightly as he regarded his friend. "While a costume per se is not required—just a mask—with an elaborate enough costume, Kagome, it is unlikely anyone would recognize you. If you request that they keep your identity hidden for the duration of the evening, I am certain Sango and Miroku—Rin and Shippō as well—would grant you the safety of attending incognito."

She was speechless. Sesshōmaru had clearly put more than a little consideration into her feelings over being thrust into the public spotlight with Inuyasha again. The fallout from their break-up and his newfound relationship with Kikyō had been painful for her—the media was always enamored with the Taisho family, but to add a love triangle? With the girls being related and so similar in appearance? They'd attacked the story like rabid dogs.

Things had finally died down a couple months ago, but Kagome worried the annual Christmas party would be oh so alluring for the tabloids. But with it being a masquerade…

She threw her arms around Sesshōmaru. "'Maru… You're too sweet to me, you know?"

He gave a short hum of feigned irritation, smoothing his designer suit when she pulled back. Over the years, he had gotten used to her touchy-feely-ness. "I'm quite cognizant of how much I spoil both you and Rin, and now the kit as well," he said.

Kagome smacked his arm playfully. "Don't go lumping me in with the kids. Watch it, or I'll start referring to you as 'old man' again," she teased. Sure, he hardly appeared any older than she, but she knew that he was several centuries old and took exquisite glee in reminding him.

He only lifted an eyebrow in response, ever the picture of well-groomed composure.

"So…a masquerade, hmm? _If_ I went, what would I go as?" Kagome mused.

"Surely you jest. I have already taken the liberty of acquiring your attire."

"Wait, what?" she squeaked. "Damn you and your liberties—you always do this!" She ground her teeth. "That's the best part, you big jerk. Do I really have no say in this?"

"Ah, there you go again with the jesting. In rare form today, hmmm?" When she glared at him for his insincere lack of concern, he added, "The tailor will call you to set up a fitting, and Rin said she'll text you about getting your hair and makeup done together with Kagura."

Kagome's annoyance ebbed somewhat, and she gave him a slow, sly smile. "Ohhh? Is Kagura going to be in attendance this year?"

Sesshōmaru gave an indifferent shrug. "This Sesshōmaru needs a date, after all."

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you to kiss and tell!"

" _Hn_. I highly doubt it."

* * *

 

**_Present_ **

"Miss?" The taxi driver cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts. "We've arrived."

"Oh! Just a second!" Kagome opened the mirrored compact she'd checked nearly a thousand times since she'd left home and gave herself one last once-over.

The stylist had threaded her hair with ruby-red extensions and then styled her hair so most of it was up, which she used to secure the hood of the dark red cape, and then left a few ruby-colored tendrils loose to frame her face delicately. She wore a black half mask adorned with subtle silver filigree accents, and green contacts prevented anyone from recognizing her blue eyes. The corset-style bodice of the crimson gown made her hourglass figure that much more prominent, and she had to hand it to Sesshōmaru—he'd done a fine job of making her feel both beautiful and anonymous. She suspected Rin had helped more than a little. As an added measure to prevent anyone from sniffing out her identity—literally—Sesshōmaru had provided her a kitsune-crafted scent-masking potion, rendering her virtually invisible to any yokai with a heightened sense of smell. He'd assured her that it would last the duration of the party, but she'd tucked the vial in her purse to reapply during the evening just in case. 

As she stepped out of the taxi, she fished around in the wicker clutch—yes, they'd even ensured Kagome had the requisite 'basket'—to find the invitation. To preserve her anonymity, Sesshōmaru had given her one with his personal seal as well as added "Little Red Riding Hood" to the guest list.

_I think he's enjoying this a bit too much,_ she thought wryly.

She handed her invitation to the doorman, who consulted his list and then gave her an appraising look and appreciative smile.

"Welcome to the Taisho Corporation holiday gala, Ms. Riding Hood. Enjoy your evening," he said, opening the door and waving her in with a flourish.

Inside the hotel, the sounds of people mingling and chatting mixed with lilting notes from live musicians in another part of the venue. She apparently wasn't the only person fashionably late, for Sesshōmaru was still greeting guests as they arrived, he and Kagura standing near a massive Christmas tree at the edge of the elaborately decorated foyer.

Kagome shook her head. Ever the classy one, Sesshōmaru was dressed in a perfectly fitted tux, and Kagura looked exquisite in a sleek black dress with barely there straps, a plunging neckline, and a thigh-high slit. Neither of their masks served to hide their identity, both being thin domino masks with open lace-like patterns. Sesshōmaru's was black, while Kagura's was silver, and hers was adorned with a few silvery feathers as well. When he noticed her, Sesshōmaru gave a slight jerk of his head, clearly indicating she needed to come to him. She sighed. _I love him dearly, but holy hell what a diva…_

Kagura clasped her hands and leaned toward her, kissing first one cheek and then the other lightly. "You look lovely, _Red_ ," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"As do you. I see you opted for the black, instead of the green?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the dress.

Kagura nodded. "You know how that insufferable man likes it when I show some leg." There was no question as to who she was referring to, and the two women exchanged grins.

When Kagura released her, Sesshōmaru made a show of taking Kagome's hand and kissing her knuckles gallantly. She rolled her eyes, though she wasn't convinced he could see it behind her mask. She leaned in, as though kissing his cheek, and whispered, "'Maru, you're a total goober. But…thank you."

Before she pulled away, he murmured, "Rin and Shippō are here somewhere. I have advised them to behave themselves, but I am sure they will get into some form of mischief before the evening is through." Then he stepped back and dipped his head toward her, speaking in more audible tones. "This Sesshōmaru is pleased you could attend, Ms. Riding Hood."

Kagome grinned. "How could I refuse your invitation, Mister Taisho?" Then she gave them a quick wave as she left, knowing they had other guests to meet and greet.

She wandered around for a few minutes, taking in the lavish holiday décor. True to form, Sesshōmaru, and by extension his corporation, never did anything by halves. Still a tad nervous, she decided the best course of action was to get a little liquid courage at the open bar. _Perhaps something sparkling…_

As she waited for the bartender to pour her glass of prosecco, a man in a black suit with gray fur accents on the cuffs, who was wearing a wolf half mask, walked up next to her. Turning slightly, she saw his black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and running her gaze down his _rather_ nice physique, she noticed his equally nice ass bore a fluffy gray wolf's tail attached to it. _You always did have a thing for wolves…_ _Nope, nuh-uh, don't even go there, girl. Tonight's for fun, not sadness._

Unfortunately for her, as she'd been mentally chastising herself, she'd also been staring, and Mr. Wolf had noticed her wandering eyes. He gave her a roguish grin. "Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good."

Kagome couldn't help a laugh. "Let me guess… I'm 'everything a big bad wolf could want'?" **(2)**

This time he was the one with the roaming gaze before he answered. "You said it, not me." Then he extended his hand. "I'm, uh… Call me Wolf."

_Something about him seems familiar._ She paused a moment and then shook herself. _Wishful thinking, Kagome._ Placing her hand in his, she said, "Um…Red. Nice to meet you."

Not releasing her hand, he tugged her in closer. "Oh, believe me, _Red_ , the pleasure's all mine."

A polite cough from the bartender had her stepping away and slipping her hand from his. She claimed her prosecco, taking a much-needed sip to hopefully calm the riotous butterflies in her stomach. He might not be her wolf but still… _Thank you, Santa, for sexy men in wolf masks._

A sudden spark of impulsivity hit her, and she stifled a smile. She wasn't usually the type for games, but then again…tonight she wasn't Kagome. Tonight, she was the mysterious "Red," who nobody at the masquerade knew.

Looking across the room, she pretended to see someone she recognized. Then she turned back to the wolf. "I've got to go say hello to some people, but it was lovely to meet you. Enjoy your night!" she said cheerfully. Then she wove her way through a cluster of people near the bar, not even glancing back when she heard him call, "Wait!"

_Just how much of a wolf are you, stranger? Will you let your prey sneak away?_

Maneuvering through the gathering deftly, she evaded Mr. Wolf and eventually wound up in the ballroom, where live musicians were playing Christmasy tunes as party guests danced. There, dancing with a long-legged busty blonde, was the last person she'd wanted to see.

Inuyasha.

She whirled around, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't recognize her even if he did see her, and collided with the person behind her.

"Ooof!"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry… Miroku?"

The man in question, who wore a green, gold, and purple Mardi Gras-esque mask, cocked his head. "Ka— I mean, Red Riding Hood?" He grinned.

She returned the smile and then blurted out, "You're…I mean, your suit coat is _purple_!"

A throaty laugh came from her other side, and Kagome turned to see Sango. "Yeah…when he heard about you going as Little Red Riding Hood, he was most excited about us also using fairy-tale characters." Sango waved a gloved hand from the crown atop her head down to her strapless black-and-red ball gown. "As you can see."

Kagome bit her lip to stave off laughter. "Am I correct in assuming you are the Queen of Hearts and he…he…" She couldn't hold back the giggles any longer. The oversized top hat was really too much.

Sango gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, he's the Mad Hatter. Appropriate if you ask me."

Miroku affected a look of affront before giving an exaggerated bow to the women before him. Then, addressing Sango, he said, "My queen, will you have my head if I dance with the fair Red Riding Hood?"

Sango groaned and made shooing gestures. "Go on with you. Please."

With practiced ease, Miroku placed his hand in the small of Kagome's back and swept her onto the dance floor. It wasn't the first time she'd danced with Miroku; although he didn't flow with Sesshōmaru's innate graceful sophistication, he was a skilled dancer nonetheless. She suspected he'd probably used such skills in the past to pick up women, and as effortless as it was to follow his lead, she couldn't really blame them.

"So, my dear Red Riding Hood, are you enjoying your evening as a lady of mystery and intrigue?" His voice was barely above a whisper, yet their closeness allowed her to hear him without straining.

She replied in an equally soft voice, "To be honest, it's more fun than I anticipated."

Miroku chuckled. "Imagine that. Sesshōmaru, right about something."

Kagome huffed. "Don't mention that to him—he's arrogant enough as it is."

She caught sight of Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, now dancing with what looked like a cat yokai. She snorted, and Miroku raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, um, just getting a kick out of the dog and cat dancing together." She flicked her eyes in Inuyasha's direction, and without missing a step, Miroku took them through a quick turn to give him a better vantage point. Like Kagome, he had a modicum of spiritual power that enabled him to see through a yokai's illusion. The cat girl might have been wearing a catlike mask, but the ears, and presumably the tail, on display were not costume.

He grinned and murmured, "Perhaps you're not the only one enjoying the masquerade. Seems that quite a few of the guests are showing more than they're hiding, and the average Joe human is none the wiser."

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Kagome had just started to look around the room for other preternatural attendees when Miroku's steps faltered. Then she heard a voice from behind him.

"Mister Hatter, I presume? Mind if I cut in?"

When Miroku released her hand to turn around, she saw it was the wolf from earlier. _Perhaps he does enjoy the thrill of the chase after all._

She smiled and nodded at Miroku. He let go of her other hand and said, "The lady is all yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my queen."

Mr. Wolf inclined his head briefly and then asked, bright blue eyes sparkling, "How about it, Ms. Riding Hood? You willing to dance with the Big Bad Wolf?"

Kagome snickered but accepted his outstretched hand. "Sure, why not?"

She wasn't sure what she expected, but for some reason she hadn't anticipated him being such a good dancer. He was no Sesshōmaru or Miroku, but he was still surprisingly smooth. As he moved them fluidly through the steps, she became hyperaware of their closeness, the warmth of his body, his hands on her skin. Beneath her left hand, she could feel his firm, well-muscled arm and shoulder, and she wondered… _Just how fit is he under this suit?_ She recalled noticing a rather nice ass earlier… _Hmm…is it possible that tail's real? His ears_ are _a bit pointed… Is he a yokai as well?_

A tap of his thumb on her shoulder blade—at some point, unnoticed by her, he'd snaked his hand under her hooded cloak—drew her out of her musing. "Penny for your thoughts, Red?"

Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm. "Oh, ah, hmm… Are you having a good time tonight, Mr. Wolf?"

His lips spread in a handsome grin. "I am now."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." His grin widened, and she caught a hint of a fang. Perhaps he was a wolf?

"Only beautiful ones in red hoods," he replied. The thumb that had tapped her a moment before drew languid circles across her skin, barely noticeable, yet at the same time oh so distracting.

_Oh, he's good. Gonna have to keep my guard up around him…_

They danced for a few moments in silence, perhaps each savoring the other's presence. Then, Kagome cleared her throat. "So, what brings you to the party? Do you work for Sesshōmaru?"

"Yeah, but also his family and mine go way back, though I'm not exactly close to him. But then, not like he's close to anyone, ya know?" He laughed.

Kagome wanted to laugh with him, but the opportunity was too good to miss. Striving for nonchalance, she said, "Oh, really? I didn't know."

"Notoriously cold, cutthroat in business. Said he had someone to introduce me to, then when I get here, says he hasn't seen her." The wolf shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, enough about him. How about you? Work or what?"

Kagome bit back a smirk. "Well, the 'notoriously cold' guy is a close friend of mine." When the wolf's eyes widened in horror and he stumbled over a few steps, she grinned widely.

"Aw, hell, I'm sorry. Did a stellar job of cramming my feet in my mouth, huh?" He winced, and this time she did laugh.

"No, I'm sorry. It was just too easy!" He grimaced, and she felt a pang of guilt. A teeny one. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Wolf. He certainly can be cold, and he definitely is cutthroat in business. As a matter of fact, I hated him when we first met."

Relief filled his eyes. "Seriously? And how was that?"

Kagome hesitated. If he knew Sesshōmaru, disclosing too much about herself and the circumstances surrounding their friendship, she might give herself away. And for the time being, she was having way too much fun going incognito. "Hmm…well…that's a complicated story, and—"

"Hey, Little Red Riding Hood!" a familiar voice called from a few feet away. Shippō! _Perfect timing!_

Kagome stopped and released the wolf's hand, taking a step back. "Oops! I'm so sorry, but I've been trying to find him all night. See you later!" Then, once again, she ignored his call of "Wait!" to worm her way off the dance floor toward Shippō.

When she found him, she looped her arm through his and dragged him out of the ballroom. "C'mon, let's grab a snack—all that dancing worked up an appetite."

"Clearly! Jeeze, slow down!" the kitsune protested.

In the room with the open bar were tables laid out with heavy hors d'oeuvres. Kagome wasn't really as hungry as she claimed, but it was as good an excuse as any to slip out of the ballroom and lead the wolf on yet another chase. She hoped he was up for the pursuit.

As luck would have it, once they'd gotten a few bites to eat, Shippō and Kagome found two open bar stools at the corner of the bar, a spot fairly secluded from the rest of the room.

She ordered another drink, and after the bartender brought it, she took the opportunity to give the young man a once-over. "Hey, where's your costume?"

Shippō spread his hands wide. "What do you mean? I am in costume." He pointed first to the slim hunter green domino mask he wore, then to his ears and fluffy auburn tail. "I'm a fox."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Some people here might buy it, but I know better. What did you and Rin cook up?"

His shoulders slumped, and he shook his head as though disappointed. "You have no faith in us, do you?" When she gave him a look, he said, "Fine, fine. Look." He pulled his phone out of his suit coat pocket and leaned close, whispering, "You wouldn't be able to perceive the illusion even if I tried to show you, but earlier, Rin and I… See?"

She hadn't seen Rin since before the party, but she knew for a fact the young woman had been dressed as a fairy. The picture Shippō showed her on his phone appeared to be Sesshōmaru and Kagura. "Shippō, this is…" Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't."

He grinned wickedly. "I made a charm for her to wear that changed her appearance. I couldn't do anything about her voice, but it's not like 'Maru says much anyway…"

"Shippō, you know he hates it when you use that nickname— Wait, _Rin_ is Sesshōmaru? So you're masquerading as Kagura?" Kagome slapped her hand on her forehead. "Tell me you didn't cause any trouble…"

"Nah, Rin wouldn't do that to her dad, you know that."

"So then why did you…" Kagome's voice trailed off, and she pierced the kitsune with a stern glare. "Young man, if you two did what I think you did, you're in deep shit. And if I wasn't trying to keep a low profile, I'd find Rin and drag both of you by the ears to Sesshōmaru."

Shippō rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically. "It was just _one_ drink, okay? Soooo not a big deal. I don't see why you two make such a fuss out of it."

Kagome opened her mouth to give him a lecture when she spotted Inuyasha walking up to the bar. If she got too strident, he'd likely recognize her voice, disguise or not. Leaning in close, she hissed, "This conversation is _not_ over." Then she exhaled loudly. "But…it's Christmas…so I'll let it go. For now." At his huge smile, she held up a finger in warning. "No more, got it? Now, help me find Rin."

They found Rin browsing the silent auction, where several exquisite pieces of art and jewelry were displayed, the proceeds going to this year's charity of choice. Rin's brow was furrowed, and her lips were twisted in thought as she spun the stick of her handheld mask idly. So distracted was she, Shippō and Kagome snuck up behind her without Rin even noticing.

"Naughty girls get coal in their stockings!" Kagome sing-songed, making Rin jump and drop her mask.

Spinning around, the girl's face brightened. "Ka— Red Riding Hood!" She threw her arms around Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Ooo, watch the hood and the hair." Kagome hugged back as best possible around the wings Rin wore.

Suddenly Rin pulled back, looking nervous. "Hold up. What did you mean by 'naughty'?" Her gaze shot to Shippō, who gave her a sheepish smile. "Did you spill the beans?"

His sheepish expression immediately shifted to one of indignation. "Huh? No way! You know how she is—she figured it out when I showed her the picture."

Rin glanced guiltily at Kagome. "You gonna tell Dad?"

"Yup." Kagome held up her hand to head off the inevitable protest and Rin's patented sad puppy-dog eyes. "But not now. Maybe… _maybe_ not till after Christmas if you two miscreants can behave yourselves."

The two teenagers saluted Kagome. "Yes, ma'am!"

A deep chuckle sounded from behind them. "Didn't take ya for a drill sergeant, Red."

She pivoted on her heel to come face-to-face with her wolf. "Oh! Um…"

"This who you were looking for all night? You know, when you snuck off in the middle of our dance? These, ah, 'miscreants'?" he asked, his tone teasing as he made air quotes.

Shippō and Rin exchanged looks. "She's exaggerating. We're not miscreants," Rin said firmly.

"And you didn't have to ditch him for little ole us, you know," Shippō said slyly.

_Oh, you twerps_. "Ashes and switches and lumps of coal for the both of you." Kagome giggled at their matching whines.

Mr. Wolf raised an eyebrow. "These your kids?"

_Oops. So much for not revealing too much_. "Huh? No, they're not… Actually, I, um, hardly know them. No, I was referring to…you know, um, it's Christmas, naughty kids…" She waved her hand in an et cetera motion.

Shippō gave her a deliberate, toothy smirk. "Pretty sure Santa doesn't discriminate. Naughty adults who tell big fat lies don't get presents either…"

Rin grabbed Shippō's arm and started pulling him off in the other direction. "He's speaking in general of course. Forget him, he's an idiot," she said, ignoring Shippō's squawk of "Hey!" Rin waved animatedly. "Have fun, Red!"

Kagome waved back halfheartedly. Rin's overly romantic side had obviously seen what she perceived as an opportunity, and Kagome had no doubt that poor Shippō was now getting an earful of fanciful scenarios better suited to cheesy holiday romance movies.

The wolf tilted his head in obvious confusion. "So…do I even want to know what just happened?"

"Nah." She curved her lips in a smile. "So, enjoying the party?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, except this gorgeous woman I'm trying to get to know better keeps running off on me. Little hard on the ego, ya know?"

Kagome laughed. "Perhaps she thought you'd appreciate the thrill of the chase, Mr. Wolf?"

His eyes darkened, and maybe it was her imagination, but his voice almost resembled a low growl when he responded. "Oh, that I do, Red. But what's she going to do when I catch her?"

Her pulse quickened, and she licked her lips involuntarily. "I… Hmm…" She shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out."

Then, she took a step back, and with yet another surge of impulsivity, she blew him a kiss before snaking her way through the other party guests, giggling when his less than subtle "Damnit!" reached her ears. _Shippō is probably right—Santa's gonna put me on the naughty list this year._

Kagome popped into the ladies' room, figuring it was a good place to take a breather. As she touched up her lipstick, the door swung open, revealing Sango. When Sango saw her, she strode toward Kagome with purpose.

"You have some explaining to do, missy!" Sango said, poking her shoulder for emphasis. "But first…hold my gloves. I have to peeeeeee!"

Kagome burst out laughing. _Oh dear._ "Sango…are you drunk?"

"Ehhh? Who, me? Nope. Hey, have you tried the spiced cider? It's suuuuuper good."

_Yep, she's drunk._ "And just how many of those super good ciders have you had?"

Sango emerged from the stall and appeared to be thinking as she washed her hands. Finally, she just held up her hands helplessly. "Dunno. No clue."

Kagome pressed her lips together tightly, trying to hold in further laugher as she handed Sango her gloves.

Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm not so drunk as to forget that you danced with a rather handsome-looking guy after my fiancé. The wolfish-looking one who cut in… So?" she asked, drawing out the last word.

"So nothing," Kagome said. "I only met him tonight. Anyway, he's attractive and flirty, and it's fun."

Sango smiled and flung her arms around Kagome, squeezing her. _Aaand we've reached the huggy part of Drunk Sango. Miroku will certainly be happy_ , Kagome thought.

"I'm so thrilled for you, sweetie. 'Bout time you moved on from that asshole."

"Ugh, can we not? And yikes, watch the hair!" Kagome yelped as Sango hugged her tighter.

"Ooops!" Sango released her so fast Kagome stumbled back a few steps. "Sorry, Kagome! Anyway, Miroku and I are about to head out…early day tomorrow. Come tell him good-bye, and then you can get back to your wolfboy," she said playfully.

The two found Miroku not too far away, and he gave Kagome a gentle hug good-bye, apparently having not imbibed as much as his fiancée. Then he winked at her. "By the way, sometimes half the fun is getting caught."

"Um…thanks?"

He grinned as he took Sango's arm. "After all, it's how I got my queen!" Then he waved to Kagome as they headed toward the door.

She shook her head to herself. _Those two…I swear…_ She'd text Sango in the morning and give her a hard time for drinking a wee bit too much.

The party was in full swing around her, so Kagome took advantage of being alone for the moment and watched those in attendance. In the past she would have been content to observe the spectacle from the outside, admire such displays of opulence from afar, but not partake of them herself. She glanced down at the beautiful dress she wore. Had becoming friends with Sesshōmaru changed her so?

No, she decided. Because while she was without a doubt enjoying the evening as "Red" and all the coquetry and extravagance that came with it, she would also be glad to leave the drama behind at the end of the evening. But until then, she would savor her role. _I owe him both thanks and an apology… Sesshōmaru was right—I am having fun._

Her lips curved in an involuntary smile, thinking about just how very smug he was going to be when she admitted that he had been right.

"Something amusing, Red?"

Turning her head, she found Mr. Wolf standing beside her, his piercing blue eyes meeting her gaze. "Ah, just thinking to myself."

"About?"

She motioned toward the other guests. "Nothing much, just people watching."

He nodded. "Plenty of it here, for sure." Then with lightning-fast reflexes that spoke to his not being human, he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. Tipping his chin down, he whispered in her ear, "Gotcha."

A shiver ran down her spine. Miroku wasn't wrong—getting caught _was_ fun. But was she ready to be gotten just yet? She hid a smile.

Turning in his hold to face him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He brought the hand not at her waist up to cup her jaw. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, then gave a gasp of mock surprise. "Is that—"

The wolf looked up. "What?"

Quickly she ducked down and out of his grasp, dancing away as he reached for her. "Oopsie! Guess it wasn't mistletoe after all!" She winked impishly and dashed off as fast as her heels would take her.

She didn't have to glance back to know he'd be not too far behind.

* * *

 

At a quarter till twelve—the party ended at midnight—Kagome said her farewells to Sesshōmaru and Kagura, and Rin and Shippō. She'd hoped to see her mysterious wolf one last time, but unfortunately, after looking for nearly twenty minutes, she decided perhaps he'd tired of their game and had already left for the night.

She shivered and tugged her hooded cloak around her more securely as the wind picked up, though it was a futile effort—the cape was more for show than actual warmth. Halfway down the front steps of the venue, she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Hey, I thought you were Red Riding Hood, not Cinderella!"

She turned, and there, lips curved beneath his mask in a cheeky fanged grin, was Mr. Wolf.

Kagome couldn't contain an answering smile. "Well, Mr. Wolf, I've still got both of my shoes and neither are made of glass, so I'm not sure why you'd think Cinderella was appropriate."

He tapped his watch. "Leaving? Before midnight?"

_Oh, of course._ "The party ends at twelve, and I figured I'd get ahead of any rush for taxis." Not to mention she didn't want to stay for the traditional unmasking.

The wolf's mouth angled down in a frown. "Without saying good-bye? Damn, I'm hurt, Red."

She placed one hand on her hip. "You were nowhere to be found!"

The frown disappeared, his boyish grin returning. A grin so familiar it made her heart ache. _If only… But while you might be dressed as a fairy-tale character, real life isn't one._

"A-ha! So you did look for me."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, sure. Despite being the Big Bad Wolf, I found your company this evening quite enjoyable."

"So…now that I finally caught you… Will you let the Big Bad Wolf drive you home?" he asked.

She bit her lip, thinking. "Um… I appreciate the offer, but I don't know you—after all, I don't even know your name."

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, the party's over. Do we need these masks and anonymity anymore?"

"I guess not," she said slowly. Plus she'd be lying if she said she wasn't terribly curious about the man behind the wolf mask. It wasn't every day you met a man who was irresistibly attractive, even with a mask on. Kagome reached for her mask, hesitating when he failed to make a move toward his.

He smiled, seeming to interpret her pause. "Ladies first."

Dropping her head slightly, she pulled loose the ribbons of her mask with one hand and carefully removed it with the other. When she lifted her gaze, she found her wolf gaping at her, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Kagome?"

That voice she _did_ know, after all, and she froze. _No way…_ It wasn't possible.

The man in front of her ripped his mask off, letting it fall carelessly to the ground, to reveal the one person she'd never expected, never dreamed she would see at Sesshōmaru's party.

"Kōga?" she choked out around a suddenly tight throat. "But…how?" She felt light-headed, and she wobbled on her heels.

"Whoa!" Kōga leapt toward her, steadying her with hands on her waist.

She peered up at him as her eyes welled with tears. Tears she fought to blink back. "You're…you're supposed to be… I thought you were dead?" Unable to hold back any longer, she flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest as heaving sobs racked her body.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around her. "Shhh… I know, I'm sorry." He gently tipped her chin up so she'd meet his gaze. "C'mon, let me take you home, and I'll explain."

She bobbed her head up and down, sucking in deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Then, just for good measure, she squeezed her arms tightly around him. "It's really you…" she said, voice muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"It's really me." Then, "All right, ready to go?"

Kagome yelped as he swung her up into his arms. "Kōga! Put me down!" she said, squealing and drawing stares from exiting partygoers. She ignored them in favor of smacking Kōga on the arms and chest.

Suddenly, a shocked "Kagome?" could be heard, immediately followed by, "Oi! The hell you think you're doing, asshole?" Then the sound of stomping footsteps rushed toward them.

Kōga spun on his heel to face an irate Inuyasha, Kagome still snug in his grasp. "Taking my girl home, what's it to ya?"

Inuyasha drew his lips back in a snarl. "I think you need to get your filthy hands—"

"Inuyasha."

Though only a single word, it held the weight of Sesshōmaru's unspoken command: _shut up_. Inuyasha clenched his fists as he whirled around. He had barely opened his mouth when Sesshōmaru spoke again.

"That's enough, Inuyasha. Let it go." Meeting Kagome's gaze, he gave her a barely noticeable smile. Then, "Merry Christmas, Kagome. You as well, Kōga."

Kagome simply nodded, and Kōga dipped his head respectfully to Sesshōmaru. "Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too." Then he looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "See ya, muttface!"

With that, he trotted down the stairs to his car, leaving an amused Sesshōmaru and spluttering Inuyasha in his wake.

* * *

Kagome gave Kōga directions in the car, and as they drove, she stared at the man she hadn't seen since her junior year of college, a man she'd thought she'd lost so many years ago.

"I can't believe you're actually here," she whispered.

He glanced at her briefly and sighed heavily. "Remember when me, Ginta, and Hakkaku took that military job? Well…the powers that be wanted people to think we were dead," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't want to hurt you."

She clutched the skirt of her dress in her hands, then smoothed them down the fabric. "But…you started that when I went to college—your supposed death didn't come till years later! That doesn't make any sense… Not to mention you just kinda disappeared even before that. You stopped answering my calls, texts, my emails…hell, you didn't even come to my graduation!"

At a red light, he took a moment to look at her, and Kagome saw the pained expression on his face.

"I wanted to! You gotta believe none of that was my choice, okay? It'd take forever to go into all the details, but long story short, about six months before your graduation—when you stopped hearing from me—everything went to hell. First we get roped into some random undercover mission, then a clandestine op to deal with that lunatic terrorist Naraku, who was a half-demon by the way, and his whackjob followers—"

"That was you?!" Kagome interrupted.

Kōga gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, except you're referring to what happened later. This was the first time we tried to kill him, yet somehow the slippery bastard got away. Anyway, they didn't want our involvement disclosed—can't have the public find out that holy shit, nonhuman creatures exist—hence my no contact. But then, shortly after that, someone who wasn't intended to know about our super top-secret supernatural squad found out, and of course shit hit the fan, so some dick-for-brains fucker— Uh, sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "And?"

"Some, err, higher-up moron came up with the brilliant idea of faking our deaths so they could basically pretend the matter was dealt with and we could go back to living normal lives." He made a sound of disgust. "Right. Sure, no problem at all. Except that oh yeah, Naraku was still out there, no matter what misinformation they tried to spread, plus the added bonus of everyone we cared about thinking we were dead. None of us were on board, but rather than listening to us, they went ahead with the dumb-ass plan. Cue you thinking I'm dead."

He slanted his gaze at her, and at Kagome's nod, he continued. "We figured, fine, what the hell, with the exception of you and your family and a few others, the rest of our family and friends aren't human—we get in touch with them somehow, let 'em know we're actually alive, wait till shit blows over. Me and the guys were working on a way to contact you so you wouldn't worry. But then that jackass Naraku rears his ugly head again, and suddenly it's all 'oh my God, you have to save us!' _Tch_. Never mind that we told them it was a bad idea at the time…"

Kagome sighed. "But you helped anyway, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Yep, under the sole condition that if we succeeded, they'd leave us alone permanently. Took damned forever, lost a couple really good friends in the process, but we did it. So then I was desperate to find you…but…" His voice trailed off.

"But?" she echoed.

Kōga gave an awkward chuckle. "I dunno… With the way things ended between us and all, guess I thought ya might be better off without me."

"You WHAT?" At her shrill tone, Kōga flinched. "You idiot! I wasn't even eighteen yet when we split up—I wasn't ready to settle down and get married, and I told you that at the time! We agreed if after I finished college, we still felt the same… Oh."

"Oh?" Kōga asked cautiously.

"I still… But… You don't…feel the same way about me anymore, do you?"

He hit the brakes a little too hard as they approached a stoplight, and they both jerked in their seats. Swiveling around, he stared at her hard. "You kidding me? I never stopped loving you, Kagome!"

Her lips trembled. "Then…why?"

"'Cause I'm a moron, apparently?"

"Apparently," she said dryly. "Okay, so aside from you being a…hmm…how'd you put it? Oh, right, you being a dick-for-brains fucker"—she giggled when Kōga made a choking noise—"how'd you wind up in the same city as me?"

"You can thank your buddy Sesshōmaru for that. About three months ago, he contacted me about working for him, heading up his security. Offered jobs to Ginta and Hakkaku too, but they declined. Goobers're gonna open a gym or some nonsense. Aw, hell, don't you know they're gonna flip when they find out I found you?" He shook his head, smiling. "Anyway, I moved up here about a month ago, just started work recently. Then about a week ago, he invited me to the company holiday party, telling me he wanted me to meet someone, like I told you earlier."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Wait a minute…you don't think he…"

Kōga scoffed. "That guy? A matchmaker? C'mon, Kagome, there's no way."

He took a turn onto the street where Kagome lived, and she pointed toward her building. "That's me. You can park in the deck."

"Hang on. You live _here_?" Kōga asked incredulously as he pulled in and parked.

He opened her door for her, and Kagome frowned. "Um, yes. I mean, I know what you're thinking, okay, on a social worker's salary? But listen…"

She paused and waved to the doorman on their way toward the elevators.

"No, that's not—" Kōga began.

Kagome cut him off. "So, 'Maru owns the building, and Mister Bossybritches wouldn't take no for an answer…and in spite of my many protests, he sold me the condo at a _very_ discounted price."

She pressed a button for her floor and glanced over to see Kōga's eyes widen further.

"The penthouse? Seriously?"

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you—he insisted. And it's not like I have the whole floor… There's two condos on the top floor. Besides, Sesshōmaru's stubbornness aside, it's got a gorgeous view," she said, smiling, as they exited the elevator.

Kōga chuckled. "Yeah, I know." Then he pointed to the other unit on the floor. "That's my apartment."

Kagome gaped. "What?"

"Remember what you said about Sesshōmaru not taking no for an answer? Same here. Told me discounted rent was one of my employment perks. I couldn't figure it out at the time…thought maybe there was something wrong with the place, but now…"

"That well-intentioned, manipulative ass. You so sure about him not being a matchmaker now?" Kagome laughed lightly. "You gotta love him, though."

Kōga snorted. "I don't know that I'd go _that_ far."

“Wait, but…” Kagome paused with her keys halfway to the door and turned back to look at him questioningly. “Why didn’t you recognize my scent?”

His easy grin faltered slightly as he reached up to tap his nose. “Parting gift from ole Naraku. Permanent anosmia.” At her raised eyebrow he added, “Can’t smell shit.”

“Oh…”

“Nah, don’t be like that. I’m still alive, ain’t I?”

_Very true, and I am so very, very glad…_ With a nod of acknowledgment, she unlocked the door and waved him into her condo, which was faintly illuminated by the warm glow of her Christmas tree. She led him to the sofa near the wall of windows that looked out over the city. "I love the view. But more than that…" She gestured upward to the sky. "I love being able to see the stars. Or as well as you can here in the city." Then she added, "Please, sit. Can I get you something to drink?"

Kōga sat and tugged her down on the sofa next to him. "Nah, I'm good. Listen…Kagome…" He grabbed her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "While I called you my girl earlier, and you were my girl all those years ago, but honestly, we're adults."

Kagome jerked back—had he not said he still loved her earlier in the car? He couldn't have meant platonically, could he?

Her wariness must've been evident on her face, for Kōga chuckled and pulled her back closer. Then he held her gaze, his expression growing serious. "So, you ready to be my woman now?"

_Son of a…_ She was going to kill him. She smacked his chest as he laughed. "You big jerk! You had me totally freaked out!" When her reaction only made him double over and laugh harder, she sniffed indignantly. "Hmph. It'd serve you right if I told you I was in love with someone else."

He gave her a sharp look. "I'm not above killing 'em, ya know." When Kagome merely rolled her eyes, he grinned. "All right then, how about…"

Before she hardly realized what had happened, he was kissing her, capturing her lips with his, and everything else fell away. None of it mattered, not the nearly nine years of separation, grieving his death, nothing except he was here, with her, at long last.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "So, you know I love you…but you love me again yet?" Beneath the teasing tone, Kagome heard the hint of doubt, vulnerability.

She cupped his face with one hand. "I've always loved you, idiot, and I'm always going to."

"Good."

He kissed her again, hard. When the kiss deepened and his hands found their way into her hair, dislodging her hood, she remembered she was still in her formal dress and pulled away, taking a much-needed breath. "Hang on, I need to get out of this dress."

Kōga arched an eyebrow and gave her a wicked grin. "Oh?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" With an indignant huff, she shoved away from him and headed toward her bedroom to change.

She'd barely made it to the doorway when he pounced.

"Kōga!"

He loosened the ties and slid the cape off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, and then feathered kisses down her neck to her collarbone. "Sorry, Red. What'd you expect when you invited the Big Bad Wolf in?"

Kagome turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting up on tiptoes to brush her lips over his briefly. Then she smiled.

"To be honest…I expect him to stay."

* * *

 

_Merry Christmas, y'all!_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Originally posted on fanfiction.net (hence the Merry Christmas--I'm not actually nearly 2 weeks late)  
> Footnotes:  
> 1\. from Miracle on 34th Street, © 1947  
> 2\. Lyrics from the song "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs, © 1966
> 
> Also, a quick note/disclaimer: Please don't think I don't like Inuyasha—I do! Also, I don't hate Kikyō, nor do I hate InuKag; it was just what worked for the purposes of this story. It is not necessarily a reflection of how I feel about canon.


End file.
